Персонаж
thumb|243x243px|Комплект иконок ]] Игровой персонаж — главный герой серии игр Geometry Dash. Описание Персонаж выглядит как квадрат (или любая другая иконка с внутренними вариациями) высотой и шириной в одну клетку. Уязвим к шипам, а также к любым другим препятствиям на пути. Внешний вид и цвет героя можно менять — достаточно лишь зайти в меню персонажа (главное меню, большая кнопка слева). Чтобы получить новые цвета и иконки, надо выполнять достижения, вводить секретные коды в хранилищах или покупать их в магазинах за сферы маны. Управлять персонажем тоже несложно. Достаточно нажать на левую кнопку мыши, пробел или стрелку вверх, если у вас компьютер или ноутбук. А если у вас планшет или смартфон, то нужно только коснуться экрана. Персонаж имеет возможность превращаться в различные формы, отличающиеся по строению и функциям. Иконки Кубы= Куб — первая по счёту форма персонажа. Нажатие на экран дает возможность прыгнуть на высоту трёх блоков. Удерживание делает прыжок автоматическим. Куб разобьется, если столкнется с физическим объектом (шипом, блоками, циркулярной пилой и т.д.). Куб — наиболее распространенное состояние персонажа. В большинстве уровней и наборов уровней присутствует игра кубом. Cube1.png|Куб 1; (Доступен в Lite, Meltdown, World и SubZero версиях) Начальный Cube02.png|Куб 2; (Доступен в Lite, Meltdown, World и SubZero версиях) Начальный Cube03.png|Куб 3; (Доступен в Lite, Meltdown, World и SubZero версиях) Начальный Cube04.png|Куб 4; (Доступен в Lite, Meltdown, World и SubZero версиях) Начальный Cube05.png|Куб 5; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Stereo Madness в обычном режиме (Stereo Madness!) Cube06.png|Куб 6; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Back on Track в обычном режиме (Back On Track!) Cube07.png|Куб 7; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Polargeist в обычном режиме (Polargeist!) Cube08.png|Куб 8; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Dry Out в обычном режиме (Dry Out!) Cube09.png|Куб 9; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Base After Base в обычном режиме (Base After Base!) Cube10.png|Куб 10; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Can't Let Go в обычном режиме (Cant Let Go!) Cube11.png|Куб 11; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Jumper в обычном режиме (Jumper!) Cube12.png|Куб 12; (Доступен в World и Lite версиях) Пройдите 10 пользовательских уровней (Master), в Lite-версии прыгнете 15000 раз Cube13.png|Куб 13; (Доступен в World и Lite версиях) Оцените Geometry Dash (Supporter) Cube14.png|Куб 14; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Time Machine в обычном режиме (Time Machine!) Cube15.png|Куб 15; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Cycles в режиме практики (Loops) Cube16.png|Куб 16; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите Cycles в обычном режиме (Cycles!) Cube17.png|Куб 17; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите xStep в режиме практики (yStep) Cube18.png|Куб 18; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Пройдите xStep в обычном режиме (xStep!) Cube19.png|Куб 19; Пройдите 1 уровень сложности демон в обычном режиме (Reflex Champion) Cube20.png|Куб 20; Пройдите 2 уровня сложности демон в обычном режиме (Demon Chaser) Cube21.png|Куб 21; Пройдите 3 уровня сложности демон в обычном режиме (The One) Cube22.png|Куб 22; Пройдите 4 уровня сложности демон в обычном режиме (Demon Master) Cube23.png|Куб 23; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 100 звёзд (Oh, Shiny!) Cube24.png|Куб 24; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 200 звёзд (More Stars!) Cube25.png|Куб 25; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 300 звёзд (Star Maniac) Cube26.png|Куб 26; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 400 звёзд (Master Collector) Cube27.png|Куб 27; Пройдите Theory of Everything в обычном режиме (Theory of Everything!) Cube28.png|Куб 28; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 800 звёзд (Starshine) Cube29.png|Куб 29; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 900 звёзд (All MINE!) Cube30.png|Куб 30; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 1000 звёзд (MORE SHINY!!!) Cube31.png|Куб 31; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Соберите 5 секретных монет (Coins?!) Cube32.png|Куб 32; (Доступен в Lite-версии) Соберите 25 секретных монет (We Needs It!) Cube33.png|Куб 33; Пройдите набор уровней (Jump, Forrest, Jump) Cube34.png|Куб 34; Соберите 40 секретных монет (Where Is It?! Where Is It?!) Electodynamix Icon2.png|Куб 35; Пройдите Electrodynamix в обычном режиме (Electrodynamix!) Cube36.png|Куб 36; (Доступен в World-версии) Пройдите 50 пользовательских уровней (The Gamer) Cube37.png|Куб 37; Пройдите 30 уровней сложности демон в обычном режиме (Demolicious!) Cube38.png|Куб 38; Соберите 60 секретных монет (Found it Under a Rock!) Cube39.png|Куб 39; (Доступен в World, Lite, SubZero, и Meltdown версиях) Уничтожьте 200 игроков в главном меню (Godlike!) Cube40.png|Куб 40; (Доступен в World-версии) Пройдите 300 пользовательских уровней (No Match for Me!) Cube41.png|Куб 41; (Доступен в World, Lite, SubZero, и Meltdown версиях) Уничтожьте 50 игроков в главном меню (Dominating!) Cube42.png|Куб 42; Пройдите Hexagon Force в обычном режиме (Hexagon Force!) Cube43.png|Куб 43; Соберите 95 секретных монет (Tax Collector) Cube44.png|Куб 44; Пройдите Blast Processing в обычном режиме (Blast Processing!) Cube45.png|Куб 45; Пройдите Theory of Everything 2 в обычном режиме (Theory of Everything 2!) Cube46.png|Куб 46; Наберите 100 лайков на своём выложенном уровне (Geometry Creator) Cube47.png|Куб 47; Пройдите первые три уровня в обычном режиме в Steam-версии (Steamrolling!) Cube48.png|Куб 48; Пройдите Clubstep в обычном режиме в Steam-версии (Steamstep!) Cube49.png|Куб 49; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 10 пользовательских монет (The journey begins...) Cube50.png|Куб 50; (Доступен в World-версии) Уничтожьте этот куб в главном меню (Nice shot!) Cube51.png|Куб 51; (Доступен в World-версии) Введите "spooky" в хранилище (Thief! Thief!) Cube52..png|Куб 52; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 150 пользовательских монет (So many shinies...) Cube53.png|Куб 53; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 60 пользовательских монет (I'll get that for you) Cube54.png|Куб 54; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 110 пользовательских монет (MAX COINS!) Cube55.png|Куб 55; (Доступен в World-версии) Уничтожьте этот куб в главном меню (Catch 'em all!) Cube56.png|Куб 56; Соберите 110 секретных монет (Where do I even put this?) Cube57.png|Куб 57; Оцените сложность 2000 пользовательских уровней (Justice!) Cube58.png|Куб 58; Пройдите 35 наборов уровней (Hah, you call that a pack?) Cube59.png|Куб 59; Пройдите Deadlocked со всеми 3 монетами в обычном режиме (Ultimate Deadlocked) Cube60.png|Куб 60; Пройдите Theory of Everything 2 со всеми 3 монетами в обычном режиме (Ultimate Theory of Everything 2) Cube61.png|Куб 61; (Доступен World-версии) Соберите 3000 звёзд (They are REALLY warm !) Cube62.png|Куб 62; (Доступен в World-версии) Введите "lenny" в хранилище (Oh no...) Cube63.png|Куб 63; Наберите 50 лайков на своём выложенном уровне (Geometry Mechanic) Cube64.png|Куб 64; (Доступен в World-версии) Введите свой никнейм в хранилище (Nothing is hidden) Cube65.png|Куб 65; (Доступен только в Meltdown-версии) Пройдите The Seven Seas в обычном режиме (The Seven Seas!) Cube66.png|Куб 66; (Доступен только в Meltdown-версии) Пройдите The Seven Seas со всеми 3 монетами в обычном режиме (The Seven Seas!) Cube67.png|Куб 67; (Доступен только в Meltdown-версии) Пройдите Viking Arena в обычном режиме (Viking Arena!) Cube68.png|Куб 68; (Доступен только в Meltdown-версии) Пройдите Viking Arena со всеми 3 монетами в обычном режиме (Ultimate Viking Arena) Cube69.png|Куб 69; (Доступен только в Meltdown-версии) Пройдите Airborne Robots в обычном режиме (Airbone Robots!) Cube70.png|Куб 70; (Доступен только в Meltdown-версии) Пройдите Airborne Robots со всеми 3 монетами в обычном режиме (Ultimate Airbone Robots) Cube71.png|Куб 71; (Доступен только в Meltdown-версии) Оцените Geometry Dash Meltdown (Meltdown Supporter!) Cube 72.png|Куб 72; (Доступен только в World-версии) Пройдите Frontlines в обычном режиме (Get to the front!) Cube73.png|Куб 73; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине за 1000 сфер маны Cube74.png|Куб 74; Пройдите Fingerdash в обычном режиме (Fingerdash!) Cube 75.png|Куб 75; (Доступен только в World-версии) Пройдите Monster Dance Off в обычном режиме (MOOOONSTER!) Cube76.png|Куб 76; (Доступен в World-версии) Введите "ваших звёзд" в хранилище секретов (I can count!) Cube77.png|Куб 77; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине за 1000 сфер маны Cube78.png|Куб 78; (Доступен в World-версии) Введите "cod3breaker" в хранилище секретов (Uber Hacker) Cube79.png|Куб 79; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине за 500 сфер маны Cube80.png|Куб 80; (Доступен в World-версии) Введите "Brainpower" в хранилище секретов (Ultimate Energy) Cube81.png|Куб 81; (Доступен в World-версии) Введите "Octocube" в хранилище секретов (Sneaky Sneak) Cube82.png|Куб 82; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 5500 звёзд (I should sell these) Cube83.png|Куб 83; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 9000 звёзд (I think I got all the stars) Cube84.png|Куб 84; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 5 ледяных осколков (Ice Recruit) Cube85.png|Куб 85; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в секретном магазине за 2500 сфер маны Cube86.png|Куб 86; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине за 1000 сфер маны Cube87.png|Куб 87; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 250 алмазов (Sparkle sparkle) Cube88.png|Куб 88; Соберите 130 секретных монет (Insatiable Greed) Cube 89.png|Куб 89; Введите "Silence" в комнате времени (Gatekeepers Query) Cube 90.png|Куб 90; Введите "Hunger" в комнате времени (Gatekeepers Curse) Cube 91.png|Куб 91; Введите "Darkness" в комнате времени (Gatekeepers Riddle) Cube92.png|Куб 92; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 15 лавовых осколков (Lava Apprentice) Cube93.png|Куб 93; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 500 пользовательских монет (Enough is enough) Cube94.png|Куб 94; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в секретном магазине за 3000 сфер маны Cube95.png|Куб 95; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 5 огненных осколков (Fire Recruit) Cube96.png|Куб 96; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в секретном магазине за 2000 сфер маны Cube97.png|Куб 97; (Доступен в World-версии) Выпадает из серебряного сундука в сокровищнице Cube98.png|Куб 98; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 5 осколков каждого вида (Bonus Recruit) Cube99.png|Куб 99; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 225 пользовательских монет (Something funny about coins) Cube100.png|Куб 100; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 7500 звёзд (This is the last star achievement) Cube101.png|Куб 101 Cube102.png|Куб 102 Cube103.png|Куб 103 Cube104.png|Куб 104 Cube105.png|Куб 105 Cube106.png|Куб 106 Cube107.png|Куб 107 Cube108.png|Куб 108 Cube109 1.png|Куб 109 Cube110 1.png|Куб 110 Cube111 1.png|Куб 111 Cube112 1.png|Куб 112 Cube113 1.png|Куб 113 Cube114 1.png|Куб 114 Cube115 1.png|Куб 115 Cube116 1.png|Куб 116 Cube117 1.png|Куб 117 Cube118 1.png|Куб 118 Cube119 1.png|Куб 119 Cube120 1.png|Куб 120 Cube121 1.png|Куб 121 Cube122 1.png|Куб 122 Cube123.png|Куб 123 Cube124.png|Куб 124 Cube125.png|Куб 125 Cube126.png|Куб 126 Cube127.png|Куб 127 Cube128.png|Куб 128 Cube129.png|Куб 129 Cube130.png|Куб 130 Cube131.png|Куб 131 Cube132.png|Куб 132 Cube133.png|Куб 133 Cube134.png|Куб 134 Cube135.png|Куб 135 Cube136.png|Куб 136 Cube137.png|Куб 137 Cube138.png|Куб 138 Cube139.png|Куб 139 Cube140.png|Куб 140 Cube141.png|Куб 141 Cube142.png|Куб 142 Cube143.png|Куб 143 Cube144.png|Куб 144 Cube145.png|Куб 145 Cube146.png|Куб 146 Cube147.png|Куб 147 Cube148.png|Куб 148 |-| Корабли= Корабль — вторая по счёту форма персонажа, в которой он при удерживании летит вверх. Корабль пребывает под действием силы гравитации, и если не прикасаться — корабль будет снижаться. 96px-Ship 01 001.png|Корабль 1 Ship02.png|Корабль 2 Ship03.png|Корабль 3 Ship04.png|Корабль 4 Ship05.png|Корабль 5 Ship06.png|Корабль 6 Ship07.png|Корабль 7 Ship08.png|Корабль 8 Ship09.png|Корабль 9 Ship10.png|Корабль 10 Ship11.png|Корабль 11 Ship12.png|Корабль 12 Ship13.png|Корабль 13 Ship14.png|Корабль 14 Ship15.png|Корабль 15 Ship16.png|Корабль 16 Ship17.png|Корабль 17 Ship18.png|Корабль 18 Ship19.png|Корабль 19 Ship20.png|Корабль 20 Ship21.png|Корабль 21 Ship22.png|Корабль 22 Ship23.png|Корабль 23 Ship24.png|Корабль 24 Ship25.png|Корабль 25 Ship26.png|Корабль 26 Ship27.png|Корабль 27 Ship28.png|Корабль 28 Ship29.png|Корабль 29 Ship30.png|Корабль 30 Ship31.png|Корабль 31 Ship32.png|Корабль 32 Ship33.png|Корабль 33 Ship34.png|Корабль 34 Ship35.png|Корабль 35 Ship36.png|Корабль 36 Ship37.png|Корабль 37 Ship38.png|Корабль 38 Ship39.png|Корабль 39 Ship40.png|Корабль 40 Ship41.png|Корабль 41 Ship42.png|Корабль 42 Ship43.png|Корабль 43 Ship44.png|Корабль 44 Ship45.png|Корабль 45 Ship46.png|Корабль 46 Ship47.png|Корабль 47 Ship48.png|Корабль 48 Ship49.png|Корабль 49 Ship50.png|Корабль 50 Ship51.png|Корабль 51 |-| Шары= Шар — третья по счёту форма персонажа, в которой он может менять гравитацию. Шар контролируется строго направлением силы тяжести, и при нажатии, если шар находится в контакте с поверхностью, поменяет направление действия гравитации на противоположное. Ball01.png|Шар 1 Ball02.png|Шар 2 Ball03.png|Шар 3 Ball04.png|Шар 4 Ball05.png|Шар 5 Ball06.png|Шар 6 Ball07.png|Шар 7 Ball08.png|Шар 8 Ball09.png|Шар 9 Ball10.png|Шар 10 Ball11.png|Шар 11 Ball12.png|Шар 12 Ball13.png|Шар 13 Ball14.png|Шар 14 Ball15.png|Шар 15 Ball16.png|Шар 16 Ball17.png|Шар 17 Ball18.png|Шар 18 Ball19.png|Шар 19 Ball20.png|Шар 20 Ball21.png|Шар 21 Ball22.png|Шар 22 Ball23.png|Шар 23 Ball24.png|Шар 24 Ball25.png|Шар 25 Ball26.png|Шар 26 Ball27.png|Шар 27 Ball28.png|Шар 28 Ball29.png|Шар 29 Ball30 (1).png|Шар 30 Ball31.png|Шар 31 Ball32.png|Шар 32 Ball33.png|Шар 33 Ball34.png|Шар 34 Ball35.png|Шар 35 Ball36.png|Шар 36 Ball37.png|Шар 37 Ball38.png|Шар 38 Ball39.png|Шар 39 Ball40.png|Шар 40 Ball41.png|Шар 41 Ball42.png|Шар 42 Ball43.png|Шар 43 |-| НЛО= НЛО — четвёртая по счёту форма персонажа, в которой он может делать прыжки над землёй. НЛО может выполнять небольшие прыжки, отталкиваясь от воздуха при нажатии. Пребывает под действием силы тяжести, поэтому если не удерживать — НЛО падает. Удерживание не приведет к какому-либо действию, кроме первого прыжка. 130px-Ufo 01 001.png|НЛО 1 UFO02.png|НЛО 2 UFO03.png|НЛО 3 UFO04.png|НЛО 4 UFO05.png|НЛО 5 UFO06.png|НЛО 6 UFO07.png|НЛО 7 UFO08.png|НЛО 8 UFO09.png|НЛО 9 UFO10.png|НЛО 10 UFO11.png|НЛО 11 UFO12.png|НЛО 12 UFO13.png|НЛО 13 UFO14.png|НЛО 14 UFO15.png|НЛО 15 UFO16.png|НЛО 16 UFO17.png|НЛО 17 UFO18.png|НЛО 18 UFO19.png|НЛО 19 UFO20.png|НЛО 20 UFO21.png|НЛО 21 UFO22.png|НЛО 22 UFO23.png|НЛО 23 UFO24.png|НЛО 24 UFO25.png|НЛО 25 UFO26.png|НЛО 26 UFO27.png|НЛО 27 UFO28.png|НЛО 28 UFO29.png|НЛО 29 UFO30.png|НЛО 30 UFO31.png|НЛО 31 UFO32.png|НЛО 32 UFO33.png|НЛО 33 UFO34.png|НЛО 34 UFO35.png|НЛО 35 |-| Волны= Волна — пятая по счёту форма персонажа, в которой он может лететь вверх по диагонали. Волна не может делать какие-либо контакты с физическими объектами, кроме самого верха и низа карты, и некоторых блоков. Нажатие и удерживание даст возможность полететь вверх. Когда волна в уменьшенном состоянии, она летит с более крутым углом, и поэтому играть сложнее. Wave01.png|Волна 1 Wave02.png|Волна 2 Wave03.png|Волна 3 Wave04.png|Волна 4 Wave05.png|Волна 5 Wave06.png|Волна 6 Wave07.png|Волна 7 Wave08.png|Волна 8 Wave09.png|Волна 9 Wave10.png|Волна 10 Wave11.png|Волна 11 Wave12.png|Волна 12 Wave13.png|Волна 13 Wave14.png|Волна 14 Wave15.png|Волна 15 Wave16.png|Волна 16 Wave17.png|Волна 17 Wave18.png|Волна 18 Wave19.png|Волна 19 Wave20.png|Волна 20 Wave21.png|Волна 21 Wave22.png|Волна 22 Wave23.png|Волна 23 Wave_24.png|Волна 24 Wave_25.png|Волна 25 Wave_26.png|Волна 26 Wave_27.png|Волна 27 Wave_28.png|Волна 28 Wave29.png|Волна 29 Wave30_1.png|Волна 30 Wave31.png|Волна 31 Wave32.png|Волна 32 Wave33.png|Волна 33 Wave34.png|Волна 34 Wave35.png|Волна 35 |-| Роботы= Робот — шестая по счёту форма персонажа, в которой он может делать высокие прыжки разной высоты, которые регулируются удерживанием. Он улучшенная версия куба, так как прыгает на большие расстояния. Робот — второй вид персонажа, не имеющий верхней границы. Также, это первый анимированный вид персонажа. Robot01.png|Робот 1; (Доступен в World, Lite и Meltdown версиях) Начальный Robot02.png|Робот 2; (Доступен в World-версии) Введите "robotop" в хранилище (The Unknown) Robot03.png|Робот 3; Пройдите Geometrical Dominator в обычном режиме (Geometrical Dominator!) Robot04.png|Робот 4; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 200 пользовательских монет (Level up! Ultra Greedy...) Robot 05 01.png|Робот 5; Пройдите Deadlocked в обычном режиме (Deadlocked!) Robot06.png|Робот 6; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 100 пользовательских монет (So... greed much?) Robot07.png|Робот 7; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 35 лавовых осколков (Lava Guardian) Robot08.png|Робот 8; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 10000 звёзд (Nope, found more over there) Robot09.png|Робот 9; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 35 огненных осколков (Fire Guardian) Robot10.png|Робот 10; (Доступен в World-версии) Выпадает из серебряного сундука в сокровищнице Robot11.png|Робот 11; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 500 алмазов (This is addictive) Robot12.png|Робот 12; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине за 3000 сфер маны Robot13.png|Робот 13; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 65 осколков каждого вида (Bonus Champion) Robot14.png|Робот 14; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в секретном магазине за 3000 сфер маны Robot15.png|Робот 15; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 700 пользовательских монет (Y u take all coin?) Robot16.png|Робот 16; Даётся за прохождение Chaos Gauntlet Robot17.png|Робот 17; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 65 теневых осколков (Shadow Champion) Robot18.png|Робот 18; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 2000 сфер маны Robot19.png|Робот 19; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 6000 сфер маны Robot20.png|Робот 20; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 2000 сфер маны Robot21.png|Робот 21; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 4000 сфер маны Robot22.png|Робот 22; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 6000 сфер маны Robot23.png|Робот 23; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 2000 сфер маны Robot24.png|Робот 24; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 6000 сфер маны Robot25.png|Робот 25; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 4000 сфер маны Robot26.png|Робот 26; (Доступен в World-версии) Выпадает из золотого сундука в сокровищнице |-| Пауки= Паук — седьмая по счёту форма персонажа, в которой он мгновенно телепортируется на ближайшую поверхность. Этим он очень походит на форму Шара. Также, это второй анимированный вид персонажа. Spider01.png|Паук 1; (Доступен в World и Lite версиях) Начальный Spider02.png|Паук 2; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине за 2000 сфер маны Spider03.png|Паук 3; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в секретном магазине за 3000 сфер маны Spider04.png|Паук 4; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 8000 звёзд (I think I got all the stars) Spider05.png|Паук 5; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 65 ядовитых осколков (Poison Champion) Spider06.png|Паук 6; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 35 ледяных осколков (Ice Guardian) Spider07.png|Паук 7; (Доступен в World-версии) Выпадает из серебряного сундука в сокровищнице Spider08.png|Паук 8; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 300 пользовательских монет (More coins, give reward) Spider09.png|Паук 9; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 65 лавовых осколков (Lava Champion) Spider10.png|Паук 10; Даётся за прохождение Demon Gauntlet Spider11.png|Паук 11; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 4000 сфер маны Spider12.png|Паук 12; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 6000 сфер маны Spider13.png|Паук 13; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 4000 сфер маны Spider14.png|Паук 14; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 8000 сфер маны Spider15.png|Паук 15; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 2000 сфер маны Spider16.png|Паук 16; (Доступен в World-версии) Покупается в магазине сообщества за 6000 сфер маны Spider17.png|Паук 17; (Доступен в World-версии) Выпадает из золотого сундука в сокровищнице |-| Следы= След остаётся за игроком при передвижении, отпрыгивании от батута или сферы. Trail01.png|След 1; (Доступен в Lite, Meltdown, World и SubZero версиях) Начальный Trail02.png|След 2; Пройдите 10 наборов уровней (Map Packer) Trail03.png|След 3; Поставьте лайк или дизлайк 2000 пользовательским уровням (The Happy One) Trail04.png|След 4; Введите "Gandalfpotter" в хранилище (Very clever...) Trail05.png|След 5; Покупается в магазине за 4000 Trail06.png|След 6; Покупается в магазине за 4000 Trail07.png|След 7; Покупается в секретном магазине за 4000 |-| Эффекты смерти= Эффект смерти появляется при смерти персонажа, оказываясь на его месте и проигрывая особую анимацию уничтожения. DeathEffect01.png|Эффект смерти 1; (Доступен в Lite, Meltdown, World и SubZero версиях) Начальный DeathEffect02.png|Эффект смерти 2; Соберите 100 (Fire Master) DeathEffect03.png|Эффект смерти 3; Выпадает из серебряного сундука в сокровищнице DeathEffect04.png|Эффект смерти 4; Соберите 100 (Poison Master) DeathEffect05.png|Эффект смерти 5; Соберите 100 (Shadow Master) DeathEffect06.png|Эффект смерти 6; Соберите 100 (Lava Master) DeathEffect07.png|Эффект смерти 7; Соберите 100 (Bonus Master) DeathEffect08.png|Эффект смерти 8; Покупается в магазине за 7000 DeathEffect09.png|Эффект смерти 9; Соберите 100 (Ice Master) DeathEffect10.png|Эффект смерти 10; Соберите 5000 (Diamond Master) DeathEffect11.png|Эффект смерти 11; Покупается в магазине за 7000 DeathEffect12.png|Эффект смерти 12; Даётся за освобождение Заключённого DeathEffect13.png|Эффект смерти 13; Покупается в секретном магазине за 10000 DeathEffect14.png|Эффект смерти 14; Выпадает из золотого сундука в сокровищнице DeathEffect15.png|Эффект смерти 15; Выпадает из золотого сундука в сокровищнице DeathEffect16.png|Эффект смерти 16; Покупается в секретном магазине за 15000 DeathEffect17.png|Эффект смерти 17; Даётся за прохождение Doom Gauntlet |-| Цвета= Вы имеете возможность выбирать первичный и вторичный цвет своего персонажа. Здесь собраны доступные Вам цвета. Colour01.png|Салатовый Colour02.png|Зелёный Colour03.png|Светло-зелёный Colour04.png|Светло-голубой Colour05.png|Лазурный Colour06.png|Голубой Colour07.png|Синий Colour08.png|Фиолетовый Colour09.png|Пурпурный Colour10.png|Розовый Colour11.png|Маджента Colour12.png|Красный Colour13.png|Ярко-оранжевый Colour14.png|Оранжевый Colour15.png|Янтарный Colour16.png|Жёлтый Colour17.png|Белый Colour18.png|Серый Colour19.png|Тёмно-серый Colour20.png|Чёрный Colour21.png|Тёмно-жёлтый Colour22.png|Травянистый Colour23.png|Светло-травянистый Colour24.png|Тёмно-зелёный Colour25.png|Лесной Colour26.png|Болотный Colour27.png|Бирюзовый Colour28.png|Тёмно-голубой Colour29.png|Светло-синий Colour30.png|Тёмно-синий Colour31.png|Тёмно-фиолетовый Colour32.png|Тёмно-пурпурный Colour33.png|Шелковичный Colour34.png|Темно-розовый Colour35.png|Малиновый Colour36.png|Бордовый Colour37.png|Шоколадный Colour38.png|Коричневый Colour39.png|Древесный Colour40.png|Персиковый Colour41.png|Морская волна Colour42.png|Светло-фиолетовый |-| Мини-иконки= Мини-иконки — это иконки, в которые превращается персонаж после уменьшения. Выглядят как уменьшенные варианты стандартных иконок, однако перед выходом обновления 2.1 у некоторых уменьшенных форм были свои иконки. Теперь, чтобы увидеть эти иконки, нужно включить специальные настройки, а именно, параметр "Default Mini Icon". Mini cube.png|Мини-куб Mini ball.png|Мини-шар Отсылки Многие иконки в игре являются отсылками на известные игры, фильмы, комиксы и др. Вот их список: * Куб 29 является одной из иконок в игре Color Switch. * Куб 42 является отсылкой на крипера — монстра из игры Minecraft. * Куб 46 является отсылкой на Дефстроука — персонажа из вселенной DC. * Куб 47 является отсылкой на куб-компаньон из игры Portal. * Куб 48 является отсылкой на интернет-магазин игр Steam. * Куб 49 является отсылкой на грибок из серии игр про Марио (Super Mario). * Куб 50 является отсылкой на игру Super Mario World. * Куб 51 является отсылкой на Shy Guy — персонажа из игры Super Mario. * Куб 52 является отсылкой на Железного человека. * Куб 54 является отсылкой на фильм "Робокоп", а точнее на его главного героя. * Куб 56 является отсылкой на Дэдпула. * Куб 57 является отсылкой на Бэтмена. * Куб 59 является отсылкой на Росомаху, хотя многие считают, что это отсылка на Бэтмена. * Куб 60 является отсылкой на Бу, призрака из игр про Марио. * Куб 61 является отсылкой на Super Meat Boy. * Куб 62 является отсылкой на Lenny — известный мем, часто используемый при написании сообщений и комментариев. Причём для его разблокировки нужно вписать в хранилище само слово "Lenny". * Куб 64 является отсылкой на миньона. * Куб 66 похож на пирата или Ника Фьюри из вселенной Marvel. * Куб 72 похож на маску известного зарубежного диджея Deadmau5. * Куб 74 похож на АмНяма из русской игры Cut the Rope. * Куб 94 является отсылкой на Франкенштейна. Некоторые думают, что это отсылка на Кратоса из серии игр God of War, но у данного персонажа линия идёт до руки. * Куб 98 похож на кота. * Куб 101 напоминает Кирби из Kirby Adventures. * Куб 107 очень похож на кубик из мобильной игры "Beat Stomper" * Куб 108 является отсылкой на Финна из Времени Приключений. * Куб 121 похож на мумию. * Куб 122 является отсылкой к Assasin`s Creed. * Корабль 8 является отсылкой к Квинджету Мстителей. * Корабль 12 является отсылкой к вселенной Покемонов. * Корабль 34 также является отсылкой к игре Slither.io. * Корабль 46 это молекула ДНК. * Корабль 51 похож на ножницы. * Шар 9 похож на электрошокер Холли Делюкс из мультфильма "Тачки 2" * Шар 11 является отсылкой на Инь-Ян — китайский символ равновесия. * НЛО 10 является ещё одной отсылкой к игре Super Mario World. * НЛО 16 является отсылкой на Стича — главного героя известного мультфильма "Лило и Стич". * НЛО 26 Похоже на мимика, существа, которые маскируются под обычные сундуки с сокровищами, дабы приманить жерту к себе и съесть её. * Волна 8 является отсылкой к серии видеоигр Metroid. * Волна 9 является отсылкой к серии игр Assassin's Creed. * Волна 13 является отсылкой к тайному обществу "Иллюминатов", а точнее к их главному символу — "всевидящему" оку. * Волна 19 похожа на Бластер Гастера — оружие, которым пользуется Санс в игре Undertale. * Робот 4 является отсылкой к Римскому или Спартанскому шлему с ободком. * Робот 5 является отсылкой к фильму "Железный человек", как и куб 52. * Робот 6 является отсылкой на игру Halo. * Робот 12 является возможной отсылкой на вселенную Warcraft. * Паук 7 является отсылкой на онлайн-игру Slither.io. Ошибки * На мониторах с частотой обновления экрана 144hz может некорректно отображаться след персонажа. * Если быстро отпустить и нажать на сферу перемещения, то персонаж полностью станет белым. * Иногда при раздвоении один персонаж может быть невидимым, при этом его след будет виден. * Текстуры лица робота и паука иногда могут смещаться от своих форм. Интересные факты * Формы Корабля и НЛО являются единственными формами, в которые куб не превращается, а садится в них и управляет ими. * Формы Шара и Паука являются единственными формами, которые способны менять гравитацию самостоятельно без помощи анти гравитационных порталов/батутов/сфер, однако они всё равно могут пользоваться ими. * Иконки Волн и Пауков, а так же эффекты смерти нельзя получить при помощи достижений, так как таковых просто нет. ** При этом след 2 является единственным следом, который открывается при помощи достижения. ** И с 3 роботом то же самое, однако RobTop забыл сделать достижение для Steam из-за чего оно является только внутриигровым. * Многие формы отсылаются на игровые процессы многих игр: Куб — Impossible Game, Корабль — Jetpack Joyride, Шар — Gravity Guy, НЛО — Flappy Bird, Волна — Wave Wave, Робот — тот же Jetpack Joyride, но со способностью "Lil' Stomper'а". ** Также, до появления режима волны был опубликован уровень Wave Wave (ID 1796207), в котором игрок играет за НЛО, а весь уровень покрыт анти-гравитационными сферами. Прохождение уровня напоминало режим волны. ** Ещё в 1.0 вышел уровень Gravity Field, в котором все игровое поле заставлено желтыми сферами, а игрок играет за куб. Это напоминает режим НЛО. * След, который остаётся за волной, подыгрывает в такт музыке, как и объекты, выполняющие такую же функцию. ** Также в версии 2.11 появилась возможность изменить его цвет. * Следы 5 и 6 - единственные следы, которые работают независимо от того, был ли игрок на батуте или нет. * В Geometry Dash Meltdown был баг — если отыскать иконку "Supporter", то её можно было открыть с помощью кнопки "Rate Now!". Правда, "надеть" её не получится, т.к. если еще раз зайти в меню иконок, она вновь становится заблокированной. Однако после выхода Geometry Dash SubZero это баг был исправлен. * У форм корабля, шара, НЛО, волны и паука сверху появляется стена, не дающая им выбраться за пределы экрана. У корабля, НЛО и волны стены ограничивают пространство в 10 блоков, у шара в 8 и паука в 9. ** С этим связан баг, когда при построении "лесенки" из блоков, уходящую в пол, шар и паук могли забраться по ней за экран. ** Также в обновлении 2.2 будет введена функция, благодаря которой у волны, корабля, НЛО, возможно даже у шара и паука, будет убрано верхнее ограничение. *** Взлом Geometry Dash SubZero показал, что у самих порталов будет такая функция. * Раньше многие фанаты считали, что паук будет карабкаться по стенам или цепляться за блоки, но трейлер уровня 2.1 опроверг эти догадки. * У паука есть 2 разные анимации передвижения: При стандартной и уменьшенной скоростях (жёлтом и синим скоростных порталах) паук имеет анимацию "ходьбы", но при более быстрых скоростях (зелёном, розовом и красном скоростных порталах) анимация сменяется на "бег" * Если на персонаже применить первичный чёрный цвет, то у него появится свечение. ** Если взять любой из черных цветов, то все "украшения" на уровне будут другого цвета (то есть украшения не могут быть черными, если не перекрасить их). Если же взять и первичный, и вторичный черный цвет, то свечение и "украшения" на уровне будут белого цвета (даже если у игрока нет белого цвета) * RobTop, Viprin и Etzer объявили 7 января конкурс на добавление иконок в обновление 2.2 ** Некоторые из этих иконок были добавлены в обновлении 2.11. * Персонажа можно сделать невидимым с помощью триггера Hide в редакторе, и обратно, с помощью триггера Show. * Если перевернуть гравитацию паука и попытаться нажать на любую сферу в полёте, то ничего не получится так как паук телепортируется. ** С этим связано то, что когда под пауком препятствие висящее в воздухе, то он при смене гравитации умирает. Видео 335px|center en:Icon Kit es:Kit de Iconos Категория:Геймплей Категория:Элементы игры Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:1.0 Категория:Geometry Dash Lite Категория:Geometry Dash Meltdown Категория:Geometry Dash World Категория:Geometry Dash SubZero